


untitled

by Enigel



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-12
Updated: 2004-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://sharpest-rose.livejournal.com/427313.html">Minas Tirith Drabble Challenge</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Minas Tirith Drabble Challenge](http://sharpest-rose.livejournal.com/427313.html).

As they are now, he had once been.

He'd been full of strength and valour, ready to lay down his life for Gondor, for his people.  
There had been no great battle in his time, and he'd spent his energy in attrition fights with the Orcs or repelling occasional Easterling intrusions.

The battle is now, and he can't take part in it anymore. His sight is blurred and the limbs unsteady, the presentment of the earth already in his bones.  
Old and withered, he watches the soldiers departing for Osgiliath.

As he is now, these men will never live to be.


End file.
